Wizardly Twelve
by JTYS96
Summary: Alex has just turned 12 and just developed her magical abilities. She does not know she's actually a wizard until her 12th birthday, because that's when wizards' powers are formed.
1. Chapter 1

**Wizardly Twelve**

Summary: Alex has just turned 12 and just developed her magical abilities. She does not know she's actually a wizard until her 12th birthday, because that's when wizards' powers are formed.

A/N: This story is set 2 years before the time the first season of Wizards of Waverly Place was set in. Before this story, Alex had no idea she was a wizard and had always thought she was just a normal girl. Bear this in mind. She has just entered middle school so she's not as rebellious as she is in the show. But she's still Alex after all, so... Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Alex walks down the stairs leading to the substation looking more tired than usual. "Justin! What time is it?" "It's already 12pm, sleepyhead..."

"It's 12pm only? But that's like 3 hours earlier than the usual time I wake up. Ugh..." Jerry was the nearest person to her that she felt should bother to remember her birthday, unlike Justin who never even bothered to remember when her birthday was. Alex then walks up to Jerry "Dad, do you know what today's date is?" She shoves her phone in his face after launching the calendar application on her phone.

"Now do you remember what date it is?"

"No, not really. What's so special about August 10th?"

"Let me give you a clue. Me. Birthday. Today."

"Wait... How old are you now? 10? 11?"

"Gosh... You don't even remember how old I am?"

Jerry just stares at her.

"I'm 12, dad... You really need a maths tutor or something."

"Your 12 already?" Jerry immediately drags Alex into the Waverly SubStation kitchen.

"Dad, why are we going into the freezer?" Alex gave him that weird 'are you going crazy' look.

* * *

"Whoa... Since when did we have this room in here?"

It was Alex's first time in the lair and she was amazed by all the weird stuff there was in the room that she had never seen anywhere else before, and to her it just seemed way too out of this world.

"Just remember this. Only you, Justin and me know about this room. You're not allowed to tell Max or your mum or anyone else about this."

"Wait. Why can't I tell Max or mum about this? This place is amazing..."

"You'll understand why yourself later. Now just be good, wait here and don't touch anything."

Jerry then leaves the room to go and find Justin.

"Wait. Dad!"

Alex was in a strange place alone. She sat on a random couch and got bored after about 5 seconds of sitting on the couch, being good and not touching anything that could potentially harm herself, her future, or her family.

"Be good and don't touch anything? When has that ever happened? Pfft..."

Alex then picks up a very thick book she finds in the lair with at least a few thousand pages containing millions of words and picks up a brown stick with wooden patterns on it, making Alex think it was a drumstick. She grabbed the stick and held it in her hand, not actually knowing that it was a wand. She then opens the book to a random page and says the first two words she sees on the page to herself. "Transportium Nextorbitorium".

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was on Pluto. "What did I just do?" She stared at the glowing 'stick' that she was holding with her freezing hands. The thought that came to her mind before reality caught up to her "Am I some kind of Magician or fairy or something?" And when reality actually caught up to her, she totally stopped thinking about who she actually was besides just being a human. "This is way worse than the lair. Why's it so cold? Oh right it's Pluto... Where's my winter coat when you need it? Better get back before dad returns to the lair. Sure don't want to be grounded on my birthday. Maybe if I say those three words again I'll be able to return to the lair. Now what were those two words again? Oh yeah... Transportium Nextorbitorium."

* * *

Alex quickly closed the spell book she opened and placed the stick next to the book, where she found it, before she had 'poofed' to Pluto. She sat back at the same spot she was sitting at previously, and was wondering how she actually managed to teleport to Pluto and was even able to breathe there. The only logical explanation she could think of at that time was that Justin was playing a prank on her to get back at her for something she did to him previously. Shortly after, Jerry returned to the lair with Justin following behind him. "Daddy's boy" could be Alex's next insult against Justin for all she knew. Justin than grabbed his wand which Alex had places next to the spell book, where Justin had placed it previously and stuffed it into his back pocket where he always keeps it. Alex was about to question her dad on how she had magically poofed to Pluto, when her dad suddenly said "Come on Alex, we're going."

"Going where? There's no place else in this room to go to, unless you want to go back to making your sandwiches outside. And if you're actually crazy enough to work when your off-duty, we're walking in the wrong direction. You know, I'm smarter than you think I am." Jerry was about to reply, but Justin was trying to be smart and prove to his dad that he knows everything and said "We're going to go and register your ID. Something like that..."

"Who gets an ID when they turn 12? And where are we supposed to..." "You'll see... Just wait..."

Alex just followed Jerry and Justin while they opened a glass door that she previously thought was just another weird looking wall in the weird room she had just been introduced to 5 minutes ago. When they managed to open it, Alex followed them by stepping into another world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Sorry the length of the story is still so short. It is my first story after all. And I think 1000+ words is actually quite okay for a chapter. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. For the record, this chapter has 1,114 words.

* * *

Alex exchange glances with the magical creatures around her. She was walking on a cloud surrounded by magical creatures thought to be just a myth like fairies, elfs and lapricons. She was surrounded by creatures so different from what she thought she was (human), that she could not help but did not even bother to think about figuring out where she is as Justin keeps interrupting Jerry when he's about to answer Alex's questions. The other creatures on the other hand kept staring at Alex as they found Alex to be an intruder because she was wearing a shirt saying 'I Am Human'. Humans are strictly barred from where she is now. The Wizard World. The stares from the other magical creatures had changed from curiosity to threatening. Jerry managed to notice the fear in Alex's eyes from the other magical creatures' stares and when he saw the shirt she was wearing and the looks on the crowd's face, he quickly caught up and announced "She is one of us. She's a wizard too." At this time, Justin finally observed what Alex was wearing for the first time in his life.

"You just had to be wearing this shirt today, didn't you."

Even though Alex was shocked, he was not going to miss out on this chance to insult Alex after all she's done to him. Alex had no idea how to actually respond to being a wizard all of a sudden. She just stood there, not moving for an entire minute, making people who knew her worried, because she is the type of girl who just can't sit still for 10 seconds and if she over shots 30 seconds of not moving, there's something wrong with her. After about a minute of total stillness and absolute silence from Alex, she finally spoke "What did you just call me?"

"He just called you a wizard. Genius. What? Do you have amnesia or something?"

Alex was in no mood to fight with Justin right now. She had never been so shocked about anything before in her life. Not even when she was suddenly in middle school, even though it was somehow a miracle of how she managed to pass elementary school. She had been thinking for the past 12 years of her life that she was a normal human, which she actually was, but she still had not gotten her facts right, so she thought she was a wizard since birth.

"So the stick next to this really thick book in the... the freezer, that was like magical stick or something?"

"You touched my wand?"

Now Justin was getting mad. Alex was the troublemaker in the family and if Alex had actually broken Justin's wand, he'd be so mad. It would take a few weeks for a new wand to come and he would only be able to do hand magic during that period of time. Plus he would never trust Alex with any of his things. Much less his most prized possession, his wand.

"Wand? You mean like wands for casting spells and stuff?"

"Yes. Now hurry up we're going to be late."

Alex was shocked, but she could not go 5 minutes without criticizing him.

"Who are you? Mum?"

Alex didn't actually know what they were going to be late for, but she really did not bother right now, because whenever she asked something, her answer would be 'Wait. You'll see.' And anyways, she was thinking of a better word than 'poof'. If she was going to poof around a lot in the future, she would at least want a word that would not make people think she's some kind of fairy with a mental problem.

* * *

After walking for about 5 minutes and talking with Justin and Jerry, things had become clearer to Alex, and she returned to being her lazy self.

"How long more do we have to walk? Justin, you have your wand. Could you just flash us in to where ever we're going?"

Within 5 minutes, Alex had decided that she would use 'flash' instead of 'poof' cause well, 'flash' sounds way better than 'poof'.

"The wizard council headquarters. We're going to register your wizard license and get your wand."

"I'm going to get my wand today? That's awesome. But Justin. Seriously. We've been walking for like... like 10 minutes."

"Fine."

Justin takes his wand out from his back pocket and waves it.

* * *

Alex was now in a room filled with different magical creatures. Even more complicated magical creatures than those outside on the main road. Here, there were goblins and dwarfs, and creatures who look like humans, but were actually wizards, like the Russo family. One of those human-looking wizard got her to smile at him, which Alex obviously did not as she usually never does for cameras, and he waved his wand. The picture-taking was complete and only the details were left for the wizard council to handle. They then got Alex and her family to go into the wand shop nearby to pick out her wand while the wizard council finished processing Alex's wizard license. Wizards who have just gotten their wizard license or had been instructed by the wizard council to pick out their wands while they were busy with something got to bring home their wands immediately. At other times if a wizard damages their wand, a new wand would take a few weeks to come, about the duration mortals would have to wait for something they ordered online to arrive.

"I'll take the red one."

Alex's favorite color at that time was red, and she felt that red would be a color she would be comfortable with for the rest of her life. She did not have anywhere to place her wand. She obviously did not want to hold it on hand for long and she did not bring a bag. Her pockets were too small but even if there was a spell to make it bigger, she would not want to look all sloppy and everything, so she just placed it in her boots. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but by the time they had walked back to the wizard council headquarters, Alex had gotten used to it.

* * *

"Have fun being a wizard."

That's what wizard council officers always said to wizards who had just gotten their wizard license before they went back to their own world. Alex happily responded "Oh I will. This may be the best thing that has ever happened to me." But to Jerry, he just hoped that Alex would not cause an apocalypse to happen with her newly discovered powers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update... Again. School started and now I am extremely busy. Okay, about the chapter part, well this chapter is kind of like Alex's first screw up once she got her powers. 1st day of magic and she gets Justin is in trouble. I'm not going to explain the details or else you won't have to read the story anymore. FYI this chapter is the longest chapter of all 3 chapters so far in this series, with about 1800 words. I did research on when ellen airs in NY cause I don't live there, and I don't know if it shows in the morning, in the afternoon or in the evening. So anyways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Alex stepped out of the wizard world and back into the lair with Jerry and Justin tagging behind.

"How do you seem to know your way around the wizard world so fast? Your powers just developed today."

"Dad. We took four hours to get back home with me leading us back."

Jerry looks at his watch and gasps in shock.

"We're late! I'm supposed to take your mum out to the Statue of Liberty tonight! Oh no!"

Jerry left the room hurriedly. Once Alex was sure that Jerry had already left the lair, she took out a screwdriver from her back pocket.

"It's not 8 yet. It's only 5."

"Wait. You don't need a screwdriver to adjust the time."

"I know. I didn't JUST adjust the time. Now his watch has missing features."

"Nice move, Alex. He's going to have a heart attack trying to run around and find Mum."

"Don't worry about it Justin. We all know that he has a few extra pounds, which may lead to a heart attack, but he's 20 years from being 60 so you don't have to worry too much." (to herself) "Yeah I'll go with that. It makes me feel more relieved"

"I don't trust you. I'm going to go find dad."

Justin runs out of the room and enters the substation.

* * *

"I can't find your mum."

"Dad. It's okay. It's only 5. Mum's probably running some errands now. She'll be back soon."

"But Alex said..."

"Never trust that girl."

"But my watch."

"Tampered with."

"This cost me like $100. Wait where'd the screen that tells you the date go?"

"Alex did say that she took out some parts so some features are gone."

"Ugh. Okay come on. Let's go. Time for wizard lessons."

* * *

Jerry and Justin walk back into the lair and find Alex sitting on one of the couches reading the wizard spells book.

"Someone seems passionate to figure out what she can do with her powers. Besides breaking my watch!"

"We all know who you're talking about, Justin. And I used a screwdriver. I don't have to use my powers for that. Wait till I actually do."

Justin ignored Alex and walked over to his seat behind the table and sat down. Jerry started to pass notes to Justin and Alex. Alex basically did not bother to read the notes and went back to looking at her spell book, until she was rudely interrupted by Jerry.

"Today's lesson is about flashing to another place. Justin already knows this spell, but Alex doesn't. This is the first ever spell that me and Justin learnt when we first got our powers."

"Ooh. I can flash a calculator into my head and cheat on my math test."

"You don't have to do that. You can already use calculators in math test."

"But this way I don't have to type in the numbers. I can just think of the numbers I want to add and I get the answer. See Justin, I'm always thinking of the easiest way. This just proves that I'm smart."

"No it doesn't. It just proves your lazy. And devious." Justin got a little creeped out at the thought of his sister being devious and turned his attention back to Jerry before he got even more creeped out by his sister's weird character.

"Are you guys done? Cause I really want to end the lesson before 6 so I can have enough time to dress up and everything." Jerry sees that look in Alex's eyes when she's about to make fun of his weight.

"Don't even think of it Alex."

"Shoot. That was such a good opportunity."

Jerry grabbed a stick and pointed the stick at the chalkboard.

"Say out this spell Alex. It's the flash something/someone to some place spell."

"Flash something/someone to some place spell?"

"Yes. Don't make fun of it. This is how spells are. Just say the name of the person or object you want to flash to some other place, and then the place you want to flash it to, then say 'flash (the name of the object) to where I want (it) to go, help me save on transport dough.' Just say that."

"Tiger Beat July 2010 issue, Russo lair, flash the magazine to where I want it to go, help me save on transport dough." Suddenly the July issue of Tiger Beat flashes onto the table in front of Alex.

"Oh look. Selena Gomez is on the front page. That's awesome."

"Alex. I know you can flash any object back home, but if you don't pay for it, that's stealing."

"So?"

"Stealing is wrong Alex. Stealing is wrong!"

"I know. That's why I do it. Pfft... I am your daughter dad. Don't you know me at all?"

Jerry ignores Alex and suddenly remembers that it might already be 6pm.

"Hey Justin."

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

Justin looks at his watch and replies "It's 6.15pm already. You probably should go and get ready for your date with mum."

"Right. Okay then we'll end today's wizard lesson here. Oh wait. Before I go, I need to tell you something important about the spell. It works only one-way when a wizard uses it on ANOTHER wizard. Okay... Bye."

Jerry leaves the lair and gets ready for the date with Theresa.

"Hey Justin, how would you like to suddenly appear in Kenya?"

"What?"

"Justin, Kenya, flash him to where I want him to go, so I can help him save on his transport dough."

Alex figured that that would be a good way to get back at Justin and she only wanted it to be a joke. She knew that he could easily get back to the lair if he used his wand. Justin was the type of wizard who would always carry his wand around and Alex knew that, so she wasn't so worried. Alex went out of the lair and back to her room to go onto the internet like she does every Thursday to watch random comedies on Youtube.

* * *

Jerry and Theresa were just about to leave when they realized that they had not seen Justin in a while. They went up to Alex's room and asked her about it, since she was the most suspicious whenever bad things happened. They went into her room, finding her laughing at the screen. Apparently she was watching that day's episode of "The Ellen DeGeneres show", which apparently she missed because she was in wizard lessons when it aired at 4pm on WNBC.

"Where's Justin?"

Alex knew that this would be a long conversation as Justin was her parents' favorite and they would be very concern about him.

"Mum, why do you think I have anything to do with his disappearance?"

"Cause you're usually the one who makes people disappear all of a sudden."

"You can just go on your date with dad. You don't have to worry about anything. Justin... Er... He told me to tell you guys that he was going over to Zeke's house to do a project."

"Well okay then. Call us once his home. We'll be back around midnight."

Jerry and Theresa leaves Alex's room and head to the Statue of Liberty. It's weird how the Russo family had visited other wonders of the world, but not the Statue of Liberty.

Alex was starting to get worried. Justin was smart, he knew how to flash back home after Alex pulled a prank on him. Something had gone wrong. She was thinking of all the possibilities of what had gone wrong in her head.

"I either did the spell wrongly, or the spell was originally wrong and he had vanished from this world forever."

With that thought in her head, she ran down to the lair to check the spell books to see if there was a way to reverse the spell.

* * *

Alex walked into the lair trying to stay as calm as she could. She was glad that Max decided to go to bed early so she did not have to worry about him accidentally discovering the lair, or that he was living among a family of wizards. She flipped through the pages in the spell books trying to find the 'flash something/someone to some place' spell. When she had found it, she brought it to the table where she was seating just now during wizard lessons and placed the book on the table and read the segment on that spell to see if there was a way to save Justin. She thought of what Justin would be going through. Kenya was so different from New York. Justin was a nerd and Alex was afraid that Justin could not protect himself. He was only 13. How is a 13 year old boy supposed to get back to New York? She was thinking that maybe she could just say something like "Justin, Russo Lair, flash him to where I want him to go, so I can help him save on transport dough" or something like that. She was about to cast the spell, and then she saw the footnote. 'This spell may not be used to bring a wizard back to the original place he/she was in unless it is done so by the wizard themselves.' She was hoping that Justin was enjoying himself in a hot tub or something and he would come home when he was done. That's when her hope was shattered. She saw Justin's wand left on the table, in front of the seat where he sat during wizard lessons. Justin had actually left his wand in the lair after he used it to do the "Commakus Pancakus" spell as Jerry was hungry after the 4 hour walk and he was lazy to go out and get a sandwich and he could not do magic as well, and Justin decided to be good and help his father, but he forgot to put his wand back into his pocket afterwards.

"Uh-oh."


End file.
